


Over Time

by Madness_of_Xara



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Bendy is not happy, No sire, Progression over time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 20:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10816482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madness_of_Xara/pseuds/Madness_of_Xara
Summary: A little thing I wrote that shows the deterioration of Bendy over time.





	Over Time

_Blop_!

“Ow!” cried out the little devil creature as it came forth from the Machine. It had landed on its bottom rather unceremoniously upon the wooden floorboards beneath. It stood, rubbing its backside with large, white gloved hands in hopes to ease the pain, looking around with its pie cut eyes to take in its surroundings.

Behind it loomed the Machine, three times its size and still running, though it was doing nothing at the current moment. Beneath it, there rested a large pile of ink, presumably a byproduct of its creation. In front of it stood a man, around his early forties, his eyes bright and full of joy behind his small, circular rimmed glasses.

“It worked! The Machine, it actually worked!” he beamed happily. He knelt down in front of the little devil creature and grinned. “I’m Joey Drew. And you? You, my little devil darlin,’ are Bendy the Dancing Demon!”

“I knew that,” the creature, now known as Bendy, said apprehensively with a small frown. He then looked just shy past the man and noticed the cardboard cutout of… well, him! “What the…?”

“You see, Bendy, I brought you to life! Off the drawing board and into the real world!”

Bendy looked at him in surprise. Then, he grinned, just a touch more than usual. “Does that mean Boris is gonna be here, too?”

“That sure does!”

Excitement filled Bendy. Excitement and joy.

[xXx]

“Hey, Joey? I can’t find Boris anywhere. Have you seen him?”

“Hmm? Oh! Last I had seen him, he was down in the music department. He had wanted to play some on his clarinet.”

“Weird… I was just down there and Sammy told me he saw Boris come up here…”

“Strange. I haven’t seen him, then. Maybe you should look around? Just in case you missed something?”

Bendy hesitated, but he agreed. It was possible that he possibly missed Boris somehow in his search for him. He left Joey alone for the moment, going forth and looking for his good friend once more all around the workshop, checking also the music department, just in case. He looked and he looked, but still, he was unable to find Boris. When he went to go find Joey to tell him this, he found that Joey, too, was missing. The little devil asked around, hoping that someone, anyone, had seen either of them around.

Everyone claimed ignorance except Wally the janitor.

“Last I had seen Joey, he was going down the hall towards the power room,” the janitor had informed Bendy. “Not sure why. Power’s fine, ‘s far ‘s I know. Maybe he’s still there?”

“Thanks,” Bendy told him before making his way down to the power room.

The sounds of muffled screaming would haunt him to this day.

[xXx]

Bendy shook as his body dripped with ink. What was happening to him? Why was his body melting? Why did it hurt so much? He searched around shakily, looking for someone to help him, maybe even give him some answers. There was nobody around, it seemed, though it was a bit late into the evening. They had most likely gone home for the night. Bendy wasn’t exactly sure, though. Boris had been missing for a while now, but Bendy knew what had happened to him, at least to an extent.

Joey had killed him.

Was this what had been happening to Boris? That would explain…

No…

No, no, _no_ …

That _wouldn’t_ explain…

W-would it?

Had Boris been melting like this? Hurting and deforming in such a way that Bendy was now experiencing? Had it been bad enough for Joey to see it as an excuse to kill him?

Had they really not been perfect like Joey had claimed them to be for the longest time?

The thought horrified Bendy, freezing him to the spot.

Had… Had Joey lied to them? All these years, had he been lying to them? Had he known all along that his creations were not perfect and sought to kill them at the first sight of something going wrong with them?

He hurried, though a tad sluggishly, down to the music department, hoping Sammy would give him some insight. He knew Joey, so maybe he knew what was happening! And even if the man didn’t, maybe he would be able to direct the little devil to someone who could!

There had been nobody there.

All there had been were cans upon cans of Bacon Soup along the shelves.

So, using his own dripping ink that sought to fall off of his melting body, Bendy found a wall, and before the ink could dip over his eyes, blinding him forever, he scrawled out a message, something that would fuel his anger and his hatred.

[xXx]

The Machine was back on again.

Bendy knew it was on because he was alive again.

He launched himself against the boards between him and who he thought was Joey. Only Joey knew how to turn on the power, how to turn on the Machine. It had to be him! And damn it all, Bendy would finally get his fucking revenge.

The voice he heard though, it was one he recognized but could not place.

All he knew was that it had not been Joey after all.

He sank through the ink.

He would find this man again. And maybe… Just maybe he would be able to find Joey through him. All he needed was someone to help him… To help him finally get back at Joey for lying to him, for killing Boris, for ruining them when he had constantly called them perfect.

‘Dreams come true.’

Something he had written when he had first been created, using only his hands and a vial of ink.

At the time, it really _had_ been a dream come true.

But not for him. Something he found out much later…

It had been a dream come true for _Joey_. A dream that had gone horribly wrong.

And it would continue until its conclusion.


End file.
